Handiwork III
by Aownr1669
Summary: Chapters 1 and 2.  Please Read Handiwork I and II first.  Rated M for adult language and situations.  Daryl X OC.
1. Chapter 1

**HANDIWORK PART III**

**Chapter 1**

_Short little set-up to the ending. Thanks for the reviews and alerts...and the requests for more! _

Daryl watched her walk around the side of the yard and towards the new chicken coop. She had a basket in her hand and was swinging it. She looked like a little girl from that distance, except for a couple things. Outstanding things, he smirked. Her hair was up in a pony tail and it was swaying back and forth as she walked. He caught himself smiling and returned to working on the hole in the barbed wire fence that surrounded a pasture beyond the outbuildings in the back of the house.

They hadn't spoken to each other since that afternoon. She would barely look at him and when she did, she would look away quickly. He'd tried to catch her eye at dinner, to motion for her to come outside, but she was pretty much making herself scarce. He was about to give up on her , thinking that he'd blown it and she wasn't going to have anything to do with him ever again. Then he looked up towards her direction and saw her at the door of the coop. She had stopped and turned around, looking right at him.

He put down the pliers and peeled off his gloves, setting them on a stump nearby. He turned and walked as fast as he could towards the coop. He got about halfway there and she turned and went inside, shutting the door behind her. What the fuck, he thought. When he got there, he could hear her talking in a soft voice. She was talking to the chickens as she gathered eggs. Quiet. Reassuring. Thanking the chickens for their eggs and telling them what good girls they were. They were squawking and cackling, but the weren't flapping around, no big commotion, just calm chickens making calm chicken noises.

She opened the door and blinked as she returned to the sunlight, putting her hand up to shade her eyes.

"So, what, you tha' chicken whisperer?" he said, leaning against the wall of the coop, one leg bent and flat.

She chuckled. "Thought you were working on the fence."

"Was."

"What do you want?"

"Nothin'. Thought _you _wanted somethin'."

"Nope."

"Guess I'll get back ta' my fence." Daryl glanced at her sideways and scratched his chin.

"And I'll get back to these eggs then."

He pushed off with his bent leg and started walking. back to the pasture. Rowan watched him walk away, kicking herself for not saying something. Her eyes followed him as he walked, the legs strong, big strides, the way he swung his arms and moved his shoulders, the way his butt moved under the faded gray work pants with the equally-faded shop rag tucked into the back pocket. She swallowed dryly and her mind wandered to that afternoon, remembering the feel of his hands all over her, remembering how hard it was to fight to stay in control.

Daryl returned to the fence asking himself _what the fuck_ and promptly proceeded to gouge himself on the barbed wire. "Shit" he hissed. He couldn't stop wondering what that look was all about. It was the first sign out of her since that afternoon. He couldn't stop thinking about _that _afternoon. How she felt, those green eyes, how her hair felt slipping through his fingers. No, he was going to wait for _her _to make the next move if it killed him. And it was definitely killing him. So was the palm of his hand right now.

XXXXX

After dinner, Daryl went out on the back porch to smoke a cigarette. They were stale and tasted like shit, but, hey, a smoke was a smoke. They were getting hard to come by these days. It had been a couple days after the chicken coop incident and she'd still been pretty much ignoring him. He was rocking in a wooden chair, one leg over the arm, the other flat on the porch floor, his eyes closed, enjoying the quiet an the cigarette. Several of the others were gathered on the bigger front porch, but he preferred this one. He heard the screen door shut quietly, figured it was Glenn or Carl maybe, until he heard the quiet footsteps draw closer and stop. He opened one eye to see who it was and sat right up when he saw it was Rowan.

She smiled slightly. "Don't get up on my account." she said. She had her hair down and was wearing those same black pants and long, loose black tee-shirt. She had a six-pack of beer dangling from her hand, her little finger hooked through one of the plastic loops that held the pack together. She brought it up in front of her and it swung back and forth a little. "Want to walk me to the spring house and cool these down a bit?"

Daryl almost leaped out of his chair. "Yeah. Sure." he said, nodding. "Sounds good." Shit, play it cool, Dixon. He took a last drag on the cigarette and stuck it in a sand-filled coffee can behind one of the large planter-boxes.

They left the porch and walked away from the back of the house, down the path to the small stone house used to keep things cool. The moon was up over the treetops, a half-moon, just enough light to see where they were going. Neither of them said anything. Daryl opened the heavy door and went in first, striking a match and lighting a oil lamp hanging on a hook. The room was bathed in a soft orange glow. Rowan set the beer in the running water that filled a brick-lined trough that cut the floor in two. The water was cold and the room itself was cool and damp. There were a couple benches along the walls and shelves with crocks and jars. She sat down on the longer bench and crossed her arms.

Daryl sat down at the end of the bench, straddling it. He fiddled with the cuticle on his thumb, biting at it.

"Why do I feel like I'm in high school again?" she said quietly.

"Fuckin' hated high school."

"Me too. Always felt like the weird kid, like I never belonged."

"Yeah." he nodded.

"Listen, Dixon, help me out here. I don't know what to say."

"Don't say nothing."

"Feel like I should say something. Jesus. After that? We don't even hardly speak for a week?"

He shrugged. "Guess neither a' us knew what ta' say." He looked at her. She was hugging her knees, balanced on the bench facing him now. Some of her hair was spilling over her shoulders, it looked almost black in the light from the lamp, only tiny flickers of copper in the strands when she moved.

"Did you plan it?" she asked.

"Nope."

"Did you intend to leave it that way?"

"What way?"

She grimaced. "You know. Leave so...all of a sudden?"

"You didn't want me ta' leave?"

She put her head down on her knees and looked away from him. "I dunno." She was struggling to find the right words. What she really wanted to do was not talk at all, just knock him off that bench and jump him right there on the cold floor. She shook her head and looked up at him. "I...how. How did you get me to do that?"

"Don't remember twisting yer' arm none." he looked around the room, avoiding her eyes now, eyes that when he'd looked at them a second ago seemed to dance in the flickering lamp-light. He couldn't look at them now.

"That's what I mean. I've never done anything like...that. Never."

"So? Things 're changed now. Maybe yer' changed."

"What, I've become a post-apocalyptic slut?" she rolled her eyes.

"Ain't no slut."

"Felt like it. Jesus, you said maybe ten words and I was...I just..."

"Ya' sorry?"

"Didn't say that. I'm just, shocked, at myself, I guess."

"Would 'ya do it again?"

"Call your bluff? I know better now." she smiled.

"''s not what I mean." Daryl grinned.

"Those beers cold yet?" she said, standing up quickly, moving away from the bench, changing the subject. Rowan was starting to get that feeling again. Last time she had it, she ended up in her underwear. This time, she knew it would go further." She bent over and picked the six-pack out of the water, letting them drip for a bit rather than shaking them off. Daryl watched her walk away and then bend over . She wasn't the only one getting that feeling again and like Rowan, he didn't think they would do anything but pick up where they left off.

She walked back to the bench and handed him a can, sitting down.

"Din't answer my question." he said, popping the top and taking a long sip.

"Don't want to." she said, taking a sip of her own and looking straight ahead.

"I'll take that as a yes then." he smiled, wiping a bit of the cool liquid off his lip. She didn't respond., she just looked down at her feet and continued to take sips of her beer. Daryl smirked to himself, drinking quickly. He thought of something Merle had once told him. By _her _third beer, you'll know why ya' wanna' fuck her. Looks like we got some drinkin' to do, Ro, he thought to himself.

They continued to drink, mostly in silence, Daryl quickly passing out the second beer before she was finished with the first, urging her to keep up. By the time it was done, they were both a bit more talkative.

"So why _did _you leave?" she said, causing Daryl to nearly choke. Right to the point.

"Didn't think ya' were ready. " That was the most honest thing he'd said in a long time.

"Oh." she dangled her feet back and forth, her soles of her flats making a skidding noise on the worn stone floor. "I see." she said. "And just when do you think I _will _be?"

Daryl gulped, trying again not to choke. Holy shit. Merle was wrong. "Ah, maybe when ya' finish that beer in yer' hand?"

She giggled and tipped the can up, draining it. "Nope. Gonna' have to work a little harder than that, Dixon."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. But I did especially like the hair-brushin'. That was pretty hot."

"You're fuckin' tellin' me." he smirked. Daryl sat his second empty beer can on the end of the bench and walked to the spring for the last two. This time when he sat back down on the bench, he was next to Rowan. Close. "You gettin' cold?" he asked.

"You know, I am." she said, crossing her arms over her chest as she drank, blocking his view of what made him think she was cold in the first place. He popped the top of the third beer and took a long, long drink, letting his head fall backwards. Half of the beer was gone.

"Let's go." he said, standing up. He pulled her off the bench and up to him by her wrist, pulling it slowly behind him, dragging her towards him. He had to stoop down to reach her, leaning in, his lips just inches from her neck. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, inhaling something that was a cross between cinnamon and bourbon and smoke. Heavy and mysterious. Sensual. It was not the same as that afternoon in her room. This scent wasn't clean at all. This was the veiled suggestion of something done behind closed doors. With the lights out. "Damn, girl." he whispered. "What _is that?" _

"Sin." she said slowly. Daryl dropped her wrist and put his free arm around her waist, pulling her to him, burying himself in her hair.

"'s 'at a promise or a threat?" he murmured, dropping the half-empty beer with a splattering thunk and moving his other hand to her jaw, his thumb running roughly along her the bottom of her cheek. He pulled himself from her hair and looked at her, her green eyes glowing, smoldering. He dragged his thumb along her bottom lip and licked his own. Daryl felt like he was going to explode.

"Depends." she said, allowing herself to get lost in the steely blue eyes that were now absolutely on fire. "You bluffin' this time?" she said, her voice all but dripping with anticipation.


	2. Chapter 2

HANDIWORK PART III Chapter 2

Rowan dumped the empty beer cans in the trash and walked up the stairs in front a' me, 'n I plant a hand on each cheek as she climbed. Jesus, that ass a' hers is amazin'. I can feel tha' muscles workin' as I squeeze.

"'at's tha' second time I seen this view."

"And?" she stopped halfway up 'n turned around.

"won't be tha' last." I say as I smack one a' those round cheeks wi' my hand. "Get on up there." I growl as she giggles n' starts up tha' steps again.

We walk through tha' kitchen 'n up tha' back stairs unseen, straight up ta' her room at tha' top. She stops at tha' door 'n turns 'round, her back pressed up against it. "Uhm...this is kinda' embarassin'..." she says, looking up at me. "I don't have any, ah, I mean..."

I realize what she's tryin' ta' get at 'n I cut her off. "On it." I say, leanin' in, pressin' inta' her hard. "Go on in..." I have ta' force myself ta' leave, even for a couple minutes, ta' run back ta' my room. I wanna' tell her it's ok, I'll pull out in time, but I know _that's _a damn lie. She got any smarts she'll know it too. I ain't got THAT much control. Not tonight. Fuck, I ain't never had that much control!

I race back up tha' stairs 'n turn the knob, three little square foil packets tucked in tha' pocket a' my pants. I open tha' door n' I'm not ready for what I see. Rowan's been busy. There're 'bout six candles lit 'n set all over tha' room. It's glowin', shadows dancin' on tha' plain white walls. She's changed clothes too. She's sittin' on tha' hassock, her hair's pulled all over one shoulder, curly 'n long, layin' almost in her lap. She's got on some kinda' night gown 'r slip, 'r something. It's got skinny straps 'n it's cut low on her tits, lace 'round tha' top, tha' black silky material standin' out against that creamy skin. Jesus. It's like a damn fairy tale 'r somethin'. She' looks up as tha' door opens 'n now she's lookin' at me wi' them' eyes, them damn, never-endin', deep green eyes. I feel my balls twitch 'n I know I gotta' look like a idiot standin' there, my mouth all slack-jawed 'n open. I can't help it. She's beautiful.

"Fuck _me_." I whisper. I close tha' door behind me n' fumble ta' turn tha' little handle that sets tha' bolt in place. So not gonna' be interrupted tonight, I think to myself.

She smiles a sly lil' grin. "Maybe." she says, blinkin' slowly, like a damn cat.

"Ain't no maybe." I say as I move towards tha' chair. She stands up quickly 'n steps aside, lookin' at tha' chair, tellin' me that's where she wants me ta' sit without havin' ta' say a word. I plop down on tha' stool 'n untie my boots, kicking them aside, socks too. I lean back to sit in the chair 'n she sits down facing me, her hip pressin' against my knee. I can smell it again. Sin. Lord I intend to. I take one look in her eyes 'n know that her wearin' _that _perfume was no accident.

Rowan turns 'n pulls her legs up under her, puttin' both hands on either side of my knees, holdin' herself up. I can see straight down her dress, if it's even a dress, her breasts 'r round 'n full. This view's even better 'n tha' one from behind her on tha' stairs. She moves slowly up me, straddlin' me n' sits on my thighs. Tha' candlelight is making her skin glow 'n her eyes smoky n' dark. Her hair's so long it's brushin' against my legs when she moves. Daaaaamn, I never realized until now how long it's really been since I been laid. Long dry spell. 'N it's comin' ta' an end reeeal soon.

She moves her hands ta' my shoulders 'n leans in, kinda squeezin' my thighs wi' her legs 'n stretchin' up, as she starts ta' kiss me, slowly. Her lips 're soft, warm, 'n she opens them just a bit as we kiss. That's all I need 'n I bring my hands ta' her waist 'n pull her in. My tongue is rollin' around inside her mouth, movin' back n' forth across her teeth, playin' with hers, twistin' around it, every once in a while, I pull it out 'n stop to tilt my head to once side r' tha' other 'n then I go right back in for more. She's moaning softly as I run my hands over her back 'n rub circles with 'em on her tilted ass.

She pulls away 'n stops, breathin' heavy now. "Jesus, Dixon. Let me come up for air, will ya?"

"Later." I say, as my hands move from her ass ta' her tits. They are in a word, amazin'. Full, round, soft, wi' tha' exception a' her nipples, which are standin' at attention as I run my forefingers around 'n around them, makin' them hard as peach pits through tha' silky black fabric. I can't stand not having my hands on 'em any longer and I reach up 'n pull those skinny lil' straps down, exposing her as she breathes in a deep breath 'n shudders. I open my mouth ta' say somethin' but nuthin' comes out but me exhaling. I'm kina' in shock and I know I should be doin' somethin', but I just have ta' look at 'em for a minute. My hand moves ta' one 'n my other hand moves ta' tha' back a' her neck, bendin' her backwards ta' get better access. I squeeze, way more 'n a handful. They 're every bit as soft as tha' skin everywhere else. Jesus, I tell myself, Dixon, ya' must've died 'n gone ta' heaven.

She's moved up on me a bit, our hips level wi' each other 'n I can feel myself start ta' get harder. Real hard as I got one hand in her hair 'n the other rollin' my palm in a circle 'gainst her breast, teasin' tha' nipple, pinchin' it as my hand goes 'round. She sucks in a breath 'n drops her head back, her hair spillin' down. I put both hands on her back now 'n bend her backwards so I can use my mouth on her. On _them_. I alternate, rollin' my tongue around them, lappin' at them, suckin' on them. Gawd, I don't know which 'a us is enjoyin' it more. Her head's still back 'n her eyes 're shut tight. She's making a whinin' sound every time she exhales.

I pull her back up 'n grab her hips now 'n she knows what I want. Our eyes meet 'n everything stops for a long time. Neither 'a us move a muscle, except my dick twitches again 'n she starts grinnin'. It's a evil grin. Her mouth's sideways 'n she narrows her twinklin' eyes. Her hands move from my shoulders ta' tha' buttons of my shirt 'n pull them apart, pullin' it up outta' my belt 'n takin' it off. She moves ta' my undershirt 'n pulls up on tha' thin shoulders of it, pullin' it up 'n off a' me as well. She runs her hands though tha' scraggly hair on my chest, squeezin' here an there, bendin' over ta' flick a nipple with her tongue ever once in a while. It's drivin' me crazy when she does that 'n she knows damn good 'n well it is.

She presses herself inta' my crotch 'n I can feel tha' heat from her down there. My hands 're on her thighs, rubbin' tha' tops as she's workin' over my chest. She starts to move slowly, draggin' herself against me, makin' me harder than I am already. Enough. I growl as I grab tha' sides a' the dress 'n pull it up 'n off like she did my shirt. Her hands move over her head in anticipation 'n she tosses it aside, leaving her hands up, stretchin' up like she's reaching for somethin', but really she's just givin' herself more room ta' roll around on my dick. Tha' girl knows how ta' get ta' me, for sure.

Rowan lowers her arms 'n moves ta' my pants, jerkin' open tha' button. She moves herself back a bit 'n reaches in, brushin' against me wi' her fingers, movin' back even more, back down ta' my knees, 'n she unzips my fly 'n starts pullin' my pants down. I do not know what ta' do next. I wanna' just lift her up an' bring her back down on me, slammin' inta' her until we both explode, but on tha' other hand, if it feels like I _think _it's gonna, I wanna' fuck her slow n' leisurely-like for tha' rest a' tha' night.

She doesn't let me even get ta' that point. She bends over 'n puts her mouth on me 'n my mind shuts off. I coulda' been bein' ate by a walker at that point 'n I wouldn'a cared. Those soft, warm lips slidin' up 'n down slowly. Her fingers under, me gently rollin' my balls 'round first both a' 'em, then one by one, takin' turns as she kept up a steady rhythm wi' her mouth. She would go slow pullin' me out, increasin' the suction, keepin' her mouth closed 'n then when she went back down, 'n she went _all _tha' way down, not just halfway like some girls do, just givin' tha' ol' pole lip service, as it were, she goes faster. This girl knows her way around a dick. I close my eyes 'n lean my head back, just enjoyin' tha' feelin' a' bein' in her mouth, enjoyin' tha' way her lips 're runnin' up 'n down me.

I think I start to breathin' heavy 'r moanin', 'r somthin', 'cause she's changin' her pace now, goin' slower 'n slower as I get harder 'n harder. She's usin' her tongue now, along wi' her mouth, slidin' it up 'n down too, circlin' when she gets ta' tha' head, flippin' it back 'n forth, side ta' side, drivin' me crazy. If she don't stop, I'm gonna' go real soon, so I open my eyes 'n push up wi' my hands, tryin' ta' sit up straighter. "Jesus Christ, Woman!" is 'bout tha' best I can do. I grab for my pants 'n what's in tha' pocket, gettin' ready. Tearin' open tha' wrapper, I'm just waitin' for her to stop long enough ta' let me...

Rowan stops wi' one final long, lingering upward pass 'n sits up straight as I pull her to me, slidin' her up my thighs as she raises herself on her knees 'n leans forward. This gives me just enough room to maneuver one hand an' slip it on, rollin' it down quick as I can. I ain't never been in such a hurry ta' put a rubber on in my life. She puts her hands on my shoulders 'n I guide myself in slowly, feelin' how wet she is, how ready. Here eyes 're closed now as she relaxes 'n I move my hand away as she takes me all in. Her head falls forward 'n she lets out a little whinin' noise.

"Mother of GOD!" she moans as she starts ta' move, rockin' her hips up 'n back. Her legs 're bent alongside my hips 'n thighs 'n every time she comes down, she scoops down wi' that ass a' hers. I can't pass it up. My hands move ta' grip her hips 'n my fingers squeeze her ass, I know hard 'nuff ta' leave bruises, but she just. Keeps Movin' slow, steady. I can feel every muscle inside her, grippin' releasin'. Tight against me, tha' heat makin' my mind numb.

She puts her hands behind her, feelin' for my knees, leaning way back. She arches her back 'n keeps movin', her hair ticklin' my legs. She keeps movin' backwards slowly, changin' tha' angle 'tween us as my hands go ta' her waist ta' hang on ta' her 'n help her move back 'n forth. She's damn near layin' down, her back flat on my legs now, her legs bent under her. I ain' never seen a girl do this before. Her hands 're on my arms now, steadyin' herself, her eyes closed, her lips pressed together tight. Her back arches some more 'n I move my hands under her back 'n pull her up. She's sooo close, I can feel her tighten up around me.

I pull her up slowly, gently, 'n she eases back up my legs, sittin' back up straddlin' my lap like she started out. She flips her hair outta' her eyes wi' her hands, sending it flyin' behind her 'n opens her eyes. They're glassy, shiny. She's biting her bottom lip. I can see she's sweatin' now, tiny beads of sweat' on her upper lip, under her eyes, her neck. She shakes her head 'n her tongue darts out from b'tween those lips. "I don't know...how much longer...I can go." she says hoarsely.

I nod my head. I'm 'bout ready ta' let loose myself. I pull her closer ta' me, holdin' her hips, rockin' against her ta' give her a chance ta' catch her breath, but it's not helpin', we been at it too long 'n both a' us 're right on tha' edge now. She's restin' her head against my neck, her arms on my shoulders, fingers diggin' in. I start ta' pick up tha' pace 'n she responds, knowin' it's time, movin' away from me a bit, 'n pushin' herself up, matchin' how I'm movin' my hips ta' push deeper inta' her. 'Yes." she moans. "Oh, God. Yes."

I bear down wi' my legs inta' tha' otta'man n' bring her down hard on me as I push up, jerkin' and buckin' as I come like a madman 'n I can feel her at tha' same time, pushin' against me, pullin' me deeper with each contraction. Her breath catches with each spasm 'n we both collapse back again' the back a' the chair. Jesus, it was s' good I can hardly breathe for a minute. She's pantin' as bad as I am as we both lay there, my arms wrapped around her tight. She feels good there like this. Not sure I wanna' let go.

"You ok?" she asks. That's one a' tha' things' I like about her. She don't talk my ear off.

"Yeah. You?"

She sighs. "Yup." A jolt goes through me 'n I twitch so hard I slid right outta' er. "Uh-oh." she grins.

"Damn." I grimace. "Wanted ta' stay there longer."

"After that, you can come back anytime. Long as ya' like." she said, running her finger from my Adam's apple down ta' tha' middle a' my chest. "You don't need an invitation at all."

"No?"

"No."

"Well ain't that nice."

"Yeah, it was _real _nice, Daryl." she sits up 'n looks straight inta' my eyes. She's flushed, sweaty, she _looks _like she just got fucked good. I like that look on her. 'Specially when I was tha' one what gave her that look.

"We good then?" I ask. I know what she's gonna' think. She's gonna' think I'm gonna fuck 'n run. No way in hell. Far from it.

"We good." she nods 'n looks down. I see it in those big green eyes. Disappointment. She climbs off a' me 'n moves ta sit on th' hassock. I pull my legs up 'n around, standin' up 's best 's I can under tha' circumstances. I grab tha' two remainin' rubbers outta' my pants-pocket 'n try ta' hide them in tha' palm 'a my hand. She sees me grab for my pants 'n I know for sure what's she's thinking. Her shoulders sag 'n she's biting her lower lip again.

"Good," I say, grabbin' her by tha' hand 'n pullin' her up on her feet. I pick her up like I'm gonna carry her over the' threshold 'n she lets out a lil' holler. "'cause now I feel like bein' bad."

_A/N to all of you who have alerted and favorited...you need to review. Please._


End file.
